Turf Wars
by Lexi4545
Summary: Kanda is the infamous hit man of the Black Order Exorsists. Allena is the 'princess' of the Noah's Akuma gang. When they meet on accident what will happen? will the years long turf war end? or was is just begining. KandaXFEM!Allen, one-sided LenaleeXKanda and LaviXRoad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so please don't judge it to harshly. Oh and at every line break the character POV will probably change. **

**Warning: Swearing (Kanda mostly ) and FEM!AllenxKanda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

_**Bold and italics is the person arguing with themselves.**_

Allena Walker was walking down the street while coming home from her  
waitress job down town. She was in her normal job outfit. She was wearing silver high heels, dark grey  
skinny jeans and her tight black tee with _O'Charley's _written on the  
back. Her long silver hair looked great flowing around her dark outfit.

Allena was a great waitress and got a lot of tips because she was so friendly  
and very cute.

Digging around in her purse, Allena was trying to find her phone. While she was  
distracted some punk ran up to her, pushed her down and took her purse.

"Hey you jerk! Give that back!" She screamed while running after  
him.

~LineBreak~

Kanda was walking to his apartment seeing how he just finished with his  
assignment for the black order. That stupid rabbit was following him again.

"Baka usagi! Why are you following me? Haven't I made it clear that you  
are not my friend?!" Kanda snapped.

"Awh, c'mon Yu! You don't mean that! You know you love me!" Lavi laughed  
at Kanda's scowl.

They turned the corner and ran right into some guy carrying a purse, and a  
pissed off girl running behind him. The guy fell to the ground and tried to  
stand back up only to have a foot slam down on his head. To Kanda's surprise it  
wasn't Lavi or himself, but it was the one very angry girl.

"You stupid jerk! Why would you steal my purse! Stupid, stupid,  
stupid..." She kept mumbling to herself about the idioticy of the man. She  
grabbed her purse and put it back on her shoulder. Then she finally looked up  
to the shocked face of Lavi and the still stoic Kanda.

"Oh, hi there! I didn't see you, I'm  
sorry if this idiot ran into you. Are you okay? "She asked with her foot still  
on the culprit's back, keeping him on the ground.

~LiNeBrEaK~

Lavi's mind was racing as he looked at the beautiful girl before him. His eyes  
turned to hearts and he whispered a low, "STRIKE!" And Kanda gave  
him a peeved look.

"No, were fine. How 'bout you? He didn't hurt you did he because I would  
be happy to kick his ass for you miss" Lavi winked and the girl's face had  
a faint blush to it.

"No, that's fine. By the way, my name is Allena Walker pleased to meet  
you" she smiled at them.

Kanda just nodded and said "Kanda." But Lavi, being the womanizer he  
is took her hand and kissed it and relied "My name, beautiful, is Lavi  
Bookman, pleased to meet your aquantience." He smiled.

~LINEBREAK~

Kanda had to admit, he was impressed with the tiny girl in front of him. Not  
just by her unique looks that were weird yet they beautifully fit her but with  
how well she managed to take down that mugger on her own, who was still lying  
on the ground dazed. To his surprise after they introduced themselves, Allena  
kindly helped the poor man up, but not before lecturing him on his bad actions.

"Now you take care and try to find a more respectable job, okay!" She  
smiled as the man agreed and went on his way. Then she looked at me with her  
silver eyes and smiled and said something about having to go. Lavi anxisiously  
asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him the next day and to his  
happiness she said "Sure, come by _O'Charley's _at 1pm. I have my  
break then! Oh, you can come to Kanda! I'm new in town and I don't have many  
friends to hang out with so if you wanna come feel free!" she had  
obviously thought Lavi had meant a friendly get together and not a date, this  
amused Kanda, a lot.

Kanda gave the rabbit an evil smirk while Lavi looked at him and Kanda could  
all but hear Lavi pleading for him to say no.

"Sure." He replied.

Allena smiled, to his delight. _Wait. Do I really find her delightful?! What's  
with all this sentimental bullshit?Gawwd I barely know the girl too__**.  
**__Maybe I should cancel. _

**_But she looks so happy that you're coming_**_._

_Yea but she doesn't know me so how can she be disappointed._

**_You will be the disappointed one!_**

_Fine, fine. I'll go..._

_~LineBreak~_

_"_Great! I'll see you guys then!" she walked off finally grabbing  
her phone from her purse to call her dad, Cross Marian back.

"Hey, dad! Ya, ya, I know. I couldn't exactly answer your call because  
some idiot stole my purse.-" Allena replied to her dad as he was telling  
her how worried he was that she didn't answer.

"No dad. I don't need you to kick his ass, I already did that. "

"well good for you, sweetie, I'm glad u kicked his ass, now if you'll just  
stop by the bar on 5th Ave and pick up somethin for me, I'll be very happy.  
Thank Ya Allena!"

"okay I will dad."

"oh and by the way I'll be out of town for awhile on business so ill be in  
touch with you less often, bye Allena! "

"But-" Allena tried to ask where he was going but she heard a _click  
_and knew that Cross had ended the call.

Knowing cross had probably left her with his debt again Allena decided to skip  
the bar for a few days and go collect the bill after she was paid.

~LiNeBrEaK~

Kanda was still thinking about that silver haired girl when he and Lavi made it  
back to their apartments.

"So Yu-chan, do you really want to go to lunch with me and Allena  
tomorrow? I mean I doubt this place will have any soba..." Lavi rambled.

"What are u getting at Baka usagi?" He replied

"well, I mean, if u would like to stay home and eat some delicious soba  
while I go and have lunch with her that would be perfectly fine with me and I'll  
be sure to tell her that u don't mean anything by it and still wanna be her  
friend-"

"che. Baka usagi, so you're asking me to stay home so u can put on the  
moves and try to date her, right?"

Lavi looked around sheepishly, "yea that's right."

"fine, I don't give a shit; as long as I get my soba I don't care." he  
replied gruffly.

"Thanks Yu!" Lavi screamed and ran to his room.

"DONT CALL ME THAT, USAGI! MY NAMES KANDA!" I yelled after him and  
went to my room.

~LINEBREAK~

Allena grabbed her purse while brushing her hair and ran out the door to _O'Charley's  
_so she wouldn't be late for work.

"Hey Mr. Johns! I'm here!" She called to the host as she walked into  
the kitchen and put on her apron, and grabbed her pad and pen. She then went  
about her day excited for her lunch with her two new friends, one of whom she  
finds extremely attractive.

**How did you like it? R&R Please! if people like it ill post the second chapter up right away(:**

**Love ya guys!**

**Lexi4545**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well im really excited because i typed up a few chapters after this one so the story should start flowing a little better but this is a kinda intro chappie but the action is coming very soon:) **

**Warning: again language is kinda bad...kanda is mostly to blame**

**Disclaimer: i don't own -man!**

Lavi walked into _O'Charley's _at 1pm sharp. He wasn't one for tardiness. He told the host he was here to meet with Allena and was given a nice table for three. He began to feel guilty about asking Kanda to stay home but when he saw Allena those thoughts washed away as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook it around before sitting down.  
"Hey!" She said cheerfully, "your Lavi right? Where's the other guy? Kanda?" She said looking confused.  
"Oh uh well..." Lavi stammered. "He couldn't make it..." Her face fell a little so Lavi had to add, "on time so he told me to tell you he will be here as soon as he can." She smiled again. "That's okay! I have an hour for lunch let's hope he gets here before that hour's up!" Lavi nodded in agreement and excused himself to the restroom but what he really was doing was walking away to call Kanda.  
"Yu! Hey, I need you to come to _O'Charley's _because I couldn't outright lie to Allena so I told her you were going to be late."  
"damn usagi. I was just about to make my soba."  
Lavi covered the phone and asked the host if they served soba, he replied that they normally don't but it was Japanese week and they were serving it.  
"Yu! They have soba so get your ass down here! Hurry!"  
"fine, I'm coming."  
Lavi walked back happily to Allena was ordering her drink. Lavi ordered for him and Kanda (Pepsi and green tea)  
Lavi and Allena chatted contently until Kanda arrived.  
~oOo~  
My heart skipped a beat as I saw him. Damn he was even more gorgeous than he was yesterday. His muscles were showing nicely through his vee neck tee-shirt and dark fitted jeans. She looked away before he caught her staring.  
"Hey Yu!"Lavi greeted the newcomer as he sat down to his bowl of soba and green tea. He whacked Lavi on the head and growled, "DONT CALL ME THAT"  
I smiled and giggled a little at their weird greetings.  
"Hey Kanda" I said sweetly  
"Che, hi."  
He dug into his soba barely talking at all, Lavi was chatting nonstop though which led to another hit in the head by Kanda.  
We ate and chatted happily, all except Kanda, for the whole hours until my break was over.  
"Well, I hope to see you guys around sometime!" she said as she went back to the kitchen to prepare for work, still thinking of her handsome new friend.  
~oOo~  
Kanda smirked a little every time he noticed Allena was sneaking glances at him.  
For some odd reason he was thrilled that she noticed him and not Lavi, who normally got all the girls, just because Kanda never gave them the time of day.  
"Yu, I think me and Allena hit it off! What do you think?!" Lavi asked excitedly.  
"Che." He replied.  
"Well I'll take that as a yes!"  
"Whatever, let's go." He said, uninterested in the red head's blabbering.  
As they were walking out of the restaurant a bunch of fan girls walked into the restaurant chatting happily. Until one of them noticed Kanda and Lavi.  
"AHHHHHH! It's Kavi!" One girl screeched. The others soon followed her screeching and they surrounded Lavi and Kanda.  
"Fuck..." Kanda sighed.  
Lavi, being the womanizer he is was smiling and signing autographs and even kissing a couple girls. They started attaking them, trying to get them to hug or kiss or show some kind of affection to each other.

_UGHH these damn fan girls! I hate how they're always thinking lavi and I are gay for each other. I hate that fucking rabbit! _Kanda yelled in his head.  
Kanda tried to walk away but they kept getting in his way.  
"Leave me alone baka girls!" He yelled. Just then Allena came out of the kitchen and saw the spectacle.  
She started laughing.  
"Moyashi! Do something to these girls." Kanda yelled at her. She smiled and then whistled really loud causing the girls to cover their ears and shut up.  
She stood up on a table. "Whoa, girls. Stop harassing Kanda and Lavi, do you really want to end up hurting them?"  
The girls were all shaking their heads and saying no.  
"Good now please follow me to your table and let Kanda and Lavi go to their cars in peace. I'm sure you are all hungry, so let's go." She walked off with the girls following her in a line.  
When she had them all seated she came back laughing at Kanda and Lavi.  
"Che, what's funny moyashi?" Kanda asked.  
"You guys are torn up. Haha! Oh and I'm not a MOYASHI! I'm not that little…" Kanda was surprised she knew what it meant so he was a little more interested in her and how she knew Japanese.

~oOo~

Allena was too busy looking them over to notice Kanda's non-stoic face. Their shirts were torn up and barely there at all, which she had to admit, on Kanda, looked very good because you could see his well defined chest muscles.  
Lavi looked at her like a wounded puppy. "Allena, would you like to come kiss my boo-boos" he said dramatically.  
She laughed some more and said, "Sorry Lavi, no can do. Haha but I can give you guys some extra shirts that we keep in the back if you want them."  
Lavi frowned; you could tell he really wanted that kiss.  
"C'mon pouty, let's get you changed, into something that you won't be arrested for." She laughed again  
Lavi chuckled a little as he followed Allena and Kanda.

"C'mon, Allena! No one would arrest us for indecency, they would be all too happy if we walked around shirtless all the time! I mean look at us!" Lavi said pulling Kanda to him, Lavi's arm over the taller man's shoulders.

"Get off me! Baka usagi." Kanda grumbled pushing Lavi away.

Allena was laughing, the whole way to the staff locker room type room, at their silly banter.  
"Here ya go" she said handing them each an _O'Charley's _black tee-shirt.  
~OoO~  
Kanda took the tee shirt and put it on, it was a lot smaller than it looked but it would do until he got home.  
He saw Allena glance at him and blush. Kanda knew the tee-shirt was very tight, but what he didn't realize is it also showed his every muscle.  
Kanda smirked at Allena next time she sneaked a peak at him. She blushed as red as a tomato when he caught her looking at him.  
"Umm...ah...Are you done Kanda?" She stammered.  
He chuckled to himself at her nervousness. "Yea, I'm done." He walked to the front door. Lavi came out in a matching tee.  
"Hey Yu! Look! We match!" He laughed glomping his best friend.  
Kanda glared at him before hitting his head and shoving him away. "DONT FUCKING CALL ME YU!"  
~oOo~  
Allena giggled at their banter. She was about to comment on how they act like a married couple but her boss interrupted.  
"Allena, if you want you can go home early you can. Cindy came in early today so she can handle your tables."  
"Uhh..." I thought about it, but before I could answer Lavi grabbed my hands and started towards the door, "she'll be going early." He proclaimed happily.  
"I guess I'm leaving." She said, "Wait Lavi I have to grab my purse!" She ran back into the staff locker room.

Road grabbed her arm. "Who are THEY?" She asked giggling.  
"THEY?" I asked confused.  
"You know the superr cute guys you're leaving with? The sexy red head and imtimidatingly handsome samurai Guy."  
It dawned on her. "Ohh you mean Lavi and Kanda."  
"Yeaa, so are you dating one of them?" She asked excitedly.  
"Nah, I'm not." Allena blushed.  
"Oh so you LIKE one huh? Lemme guess, the samurai right? He is so your type!" She eeeped and giggled when Allena turned more red.  
"I knew it! You like what's his name...Kanda!"  
"shhh!" Allena yelled at her. "They can probably hear you!"  
"oops!" Road said covering her mouth. Road was Allena's best friend and the hyper little waitress that she worked with.  
"If you behave ill introduce you to Lavi!" Allena said to road.  
"I'll be good!" She grinned.  
"Okay c'mon Roadie"  
~OoO~  
"There you are Allena! Who's you're friend?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.  
"This is Road Camelot. She's my friend." Allena replied.  
Road immediately said, "Ah-hem, I'm your best friend!" She crossed her arms.  
"Yea yea she's my best friend, Road this is Lavi and Kanda, but don't call Kanda Yu, because he hates that."  
"Hiya!" She said happily.  
"Strike" Lavi said under his breath. Looking road over. She was cute and hyper, perfect for him. He might have to give up his chase on Allena and go for her.  
"Hello sweet Road, I'm Lavi bookman, it tis my pleasure to meet such a fine lady." He said resulting in a blush from road.  
"He he hi Lavi" she giggled and shook his hand.

Allena was shaking her head and chuckling at Road's "Sweet Girl" behavior. She has seen it many times. It's what she does to flirt with someone and once she has them liking her a lot she makes them play her twisted games with her. What no one really knows outside of the Noah's Akumas is that Road is quit an evil girl.  
"Are you finished working, sweet?" Lavi asked road.  
Road smiled and nodded her head.  
"Well good, you should come with us; we were just about to go have some fun!" Lavi smiled evilly. Since it looked as if Road was flirting back with him, he might as well help his pal out by setting him up with Allena.  
"Lavi, what are you-" Kanda was cut off by Lavi, "oh shush Yu; you're going to love this."  
Kanda's frown increased as he saw Lavi leading the two girls out to his and kanda's cars. He opened the door for Road to get into his Red mustang GT and then he made Allena sit in the front passenger seat of kanda's black firebird.  
_My plan is perfect _Lavi thought to himself as he shut the firebird door.  
"Don't look like that Yu, just follow me!" Lavi said happily as he slid into the front seat of his car.

**Well, that was a pretty boring chappie, i promise the next one will have more action! R&R please!**

**Love you guys! **

**Lexi4545**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! sorry for taking so long to update, ive been busy:/ Anyways here is chappie 3 of Turf Wars(:**

**Warning: drinking, fist-fights and other things that are so Kanda-like **

**Disclaimer: i don't own -man!**

Kanda slid into his car and looked at Allena who was sitting awkwardly beside him.  
She blushed a little as Kanda looked her over.

_She looks cute sitting in my car, next to me. Even though I never let anyone  
ride with me. _

_"_So uhh...do you know where are going?" She asked looking at  
her feet.

"Che, knowing that stupid rabbit, could be anywhere. But no I don't."

Kanda started the car and followed Lavi out of the parking lot.

They drove and they drove and they drove. It seemed as though Lavi didn't know  
where he wanted to go, but finally he decided to stop at a huge mall.

Allena was texting someone on her phone when Kanda parked.

"Where here Allena. Apparently Lavi needed to buy something." He said  
and he motioned to the mall.

"Oh, I wonder what he needs" she replied following Kanda.

Road ran up to Allena squealing. "Eep! Lavi said he and Kanda are going to  
buy us a whole new outfit to wear to a party tonight! He he and ohmigod I soo  
like Lavi he's so cute and funny!" Road rambled on telling Allena all  
about how well she and Lavi hit it off on the drive there. Kanda wasn't really  
listening to it because he really didn't care if he bought anything at all. Nor  
did he care that Lavi and road are basically dating now. He was just happy that  
Lavi got over Allena, why? He doesn't know. He just is.

~OoO~

Allena watched as road and Lavi held hands as they walked into the mall. She  
was happy for her friend but at the same time she was envious that she didn't  
have a cute boyfriend, to be cute and hold her hand like that. She looked up at  
Kanda who was standing pretty close to her. She looked at his hand, it looked  
rough but at the same time soft and hold-able.

Kanda looked down at Allena; she blushed and snapped her head up so she wasn't  
looking at him.

They settled into a comfortable silence until road and Lavi grabbed their hands  
and pulled them into a store. Lavi and road started pulling out dresses for  
Allena and then shoved her into a dressing room to try them all on. Kanda just  
sat back with an amused smirk as Allena tried to fight back against their  
almost abusive behavior.

Finally they decided on a pretty black and silver one shoulder dress that cut  
off a bit shorter than mid-thigh.

Allena blushed as Kanda looked her over.

"Che are you guys done yet?" He asked surprising everyone.

"I am." Allena replied, but Road shook her head saying she needed to  
find her own dress.

She found a puffy skirted corset dress that was a dark purple and black.

From the mall they drove to Lavi and Kanda's apartment so they could change  
into their party clothes which consisted of dark jeans a vee neck and a leather  
jacket for Kanda and jeans, DC's and a crew neck for Lavi.

Allena took one look at Kanda and thought _Damn, Kanda is Hawt! _One look  
at road and she could tell she thought the same of Lavi.

"Let's get this party started!" Lavi yelled going back to the cars.

~OoO~

Kanda couldn't help but sneak peeks at Allena when he thought she wouldn't  
notice. She looked amazing. Her silver hair made her black dress look even  
better on her.

_God, I'm falling for her. I can't believe it. I never thought I would get  
over Alma but when I look at Allena it's like me and Alma never happened. Ugh  
gawd, I'm turning into an old lady._

I looked back over at Allena and she caught me looking at her. She smiled and  
blushed a little. He could feel his face getting a little warm so he looked in  
the mirror. _Fuck! I'm blushing!_

He was shocked as Allena giggled at Him.

~OoO~

Allena groaned as they arrived at the party. "i hate parties." She  
admitted to kanda.

"me too." He agreed.

"why are we even here then?" She asked just as lavi and road knocked  
on her window.

"ah thats right. The two most energetic people ever." She added.

"dont forget annoying." Kanda replied gruffly.

"true."

they went into the huge party house that was flooded with people and way to  
loud music.

As they steped inside Allena was almost puked on. This made her have to grab  
onto kanda to keep balanced as she tried to get away from the barf. Kanda had  
his hands on her waist to steady her. They looked into each others eyes and  
both muttered gross. As they tried to get away from the barfing boy.  
Once they were very far away from him, lavi pulled kanda away from Allena to talk to him.  
"dude what are you doing. That was a perfect set up to lean in and kiss ur  
girl"

"che, she isnt mine."

"yea but I could tell you want her to be yours so hurry and make your move  
or your going to lose her to one of the losers here." Lavi said.

"che."

"whatever yu, but dont say I didnt warn you!" He screamed as road  
took him away to dance.

Kanda turned around to a scene that made his blood boil. Some dude was dancing  
with Allena and feeling her up in the process, and she looked like she was  
having fun!

Kanda growled and everyone around him gave him his space. He slowly made his  
way over to Allena and the dead man walking.

Kanda growled behind the guy and he ran away. Allena didnt seem to notice and  
just kept dancing. Kanda started to dance with her and she opened her eyes.

"Kanda!" She squeaked. "what are you doing?" Her cheeks  
were blsuhed a little.

"che. Im dancing with you, what else? Did you expect me to be that other  
loser?"

~OoO~

Allena giggled, "Were you jealous, Kanda?"

He growled. "Che. No. Why would I be jealous of a loser?"

_He is so jealous! _She thought to herself. _Hehe thats awesome it means  
he atleast thinks of me as more than his friend._

"Hehe because he was dancing with me and because you likee me!"  
taunted.

Kanda turned his head and che'd "do you want to continue dancing or not?  
" he growled.

"Actually im thirsty so lets go find something to drink. " she said.

"I'm gonna dance some more, find me when your done and well continue our  
dance" he replied.

"Kayy!" She said excitedly. _I cant believe kanda is going to dance  
with me somemore! Hehe im so excited_! She said to herself.

As she walked away she walked right into her ex-boyfriend. _Great... _She  
thought.

"Heyy Allena! What you doin here? Damn you look good" He said sluring  
his words. He was obviously drunk.

"Move Tyki! I dont want to deal with your shit today. I just want to get a  
pepsi or something."

"Hey baby dont be like that, c'mere and give me a kiss." He said  
puckering his lips.

~OoO~

Kanda was walking around searching the area. A bunch of drunk girls kept coming  
up to him to try and kiss him. He had to throw them off him.

He was coming in the kitchen from the back and thats when he saw his enemy  
trying to forcabley kiss Allena. "What the hell you doing Tyki! Get off  
me!" Allena yelled.

"Awe baby, you used to kiss me all the time, just one more." he said, kissed  
her neck.

"Ehhww! Quit it!"

Kanda walked up behind Tyki and pulled him off allena.

"Hey tyki, I think she said get lost." Kanda growled.

"What did you say freak?!" Tyki swung to hit kanda but kanda caught  
his hand and pushed it back.

"I dont want to fight a weak ass loser like you, just leave now before you  
get your ass kicked. " kanda threatened.

"Ha-ha guys," he said to the group of people around them "_SHE_  
thinks he can beat my ass."

They all drunkly laughed at kanda.

"Well," kanda said handing allena his jacket and rolling up his  
sleeves, "Lets just see about that. But lets take it outside for a fair,  
che, fight."

"Heh, lets go freak. Im gonna kick your ass. "

Kanda sighed as he followed the baka out. Once they were outside a big crowd of  
people surrounded them.

~oOo~

Tyki was being pumped up by his buddies,they were telling him that tyki could  
easily beat kanda up and that he was a weakling, that tyki eats for dinner and  
other tough stuff.

Tyki went over to kanda and started swinging. Kanda dodged and ducked for  
awhile until he was fed up with this bullshit so he roundhouse kicked Tyki in  
the face, knocking him out completely.

"Anyone else wanna go?" Kanda taunted.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good."

~oOo~

Allena couldnt believe what she saw,kanda was fighting tyki for her. Because of her  
kanda knocked out tyki, in one kick! It was amazing!

"Kanda! That was awesome!" she said coming up to him and handing him  
his jacket.

"Che. That was easy." kanda grabbed her by her waist and pulled her  
close, "You know, we never finished our dance?"

Allena giggled as kanda nuzzled her neck. _He is too cute! _She thought to  
herself.

"Thanks for kicking his ass for me, Kanda, that was amazing." Allena  
smiled shyly at her new hero.

"Che, whatever. I'll beat up anyone you want me to." He admitted but  
his words were muffled by her hair.

"Awe, really?" She asked blushing at his 'almost' declaration of  
protecting her.

He looked at her and smiled for the first time since meeting her.

"Ye-" kanda was cut off when sirens drowned out his voice.

_Crap! The police are here! _Allena thought as she grabbed kanda's hand  
and ran to his parked car.

_Good thing his car is black! Well be able to sneak away without being  
caught!_

"What the fu-" Kanda started but was cut off again when Allena  
covered his mouth and whispered in his ear to drive them far away from here so  
they dont get arrested for having alchohol when they were all under age. Kanda  
nodded and slipped into his car that was parked down the street from the party anyways.

Once they were safely away from the party kanda asked, " what the fuck  
just happened?!"

Allena laughed,"Well Kanda, I guess some neighbors got suspisous when the  
whole party went in the front yard to watch you beat the shit out of Tyki. So  
they called the police."

"Damn.." Kanda sighed, "Well what are we goin to do now?"

Allena blushed as she thought of a solution to their little problem.

"Well, Kanda, you still owe me a dance."

"Oh..yea. I guess I do huh." He replied.

"Mhmm, how bout we go to my house. I have a nice stereo that we can dance  
to. " she giggled.

Kanda was silent for a few minutes before responding with a head nod and asking  
where she lived.

_I cant believe it! Im going home with kanda! Its already midnight, after our  
dance maybe I can get him to admit tolikeing me and just have him stay over and  
we could watch movies!_Allena thought excitedly.

~OoO~

Kanda didnt know what to think as allena offered for them to go back to her place.  
He had a million different senarios running through his head at the thought.  
Her and him makeing out and more(which he really wanted to do) then just  
dancing really close while kissing, them just talking and her just getting her  
dance and throwing him out. Kanda really hoped for the better of all of those  
senarios because he can honestly say, he has fallen hard for this girl sitting  
beside him. He looked at her. She was so cute and little. He felt an intense  
need to protect her from the harshness of this world. She doesnt even know  
about alot of the scary things that are actually alive, she only knows of  
normal scary stuff. How can he protect her from it all thought?

_Think idiot, you have toprotect her!_

**_I am thinking! _**

_Think faster!_

**_Well baka, you can protect her better if she was your girlfriend, you  
could even have her stay with you and be underthe black orders prtection. _**

_Shes still only 16, she wouldnt want to stay with a guy whose 19, would she?  
But im right I do need to get her underthe black orders protection. _

Kandas inner thoughts were still going back and forth.

"Kan-daa!" Allena yelled

"Huh? What do you want?" He said harsher than he ment.

She looked hurt, which killed kanda inside(he wouldnt admit that to anyone  
other than himself though)

"I was just saying, somehow, you made it to my house and we're here. You  
should know that since you drove. Are you okay kanda?" She looked him in  
his cobolt blue eyes. Her silver eyes weren't as shiney as when she was happy  
and kanda hated that he made them like that. So to make her happy he got out of  
the car and carried her bridal style to her house and went inside(with her  
instructions) to her front room that has her stereo. He turned it on and  
wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear,"Where were we" he kissed her  
neck on a sudden impusle.

Allena blushed furiously and leaned against Kanda's hard chest as they swayed  
slightly to the soft music.

"This is way better than that stupid party." Allena sighed happily.

Kanda chuckled against her neck which made her bite back a moan at how good it  
felt.

"Your right, because if I let those guys see you looking so beautiful  
longer than they already have I would have had to beat up more than just one  
loser dick."

Allena giggled at his macoism.

"And why would you have to beat them up?" She asked.

kanda mumbled in her hair.

"What was that?" Allena looked up at him.

He sighed,"Because they would have hit on you and I would have been  
jealous..che..."

Allena blushed,"Awee kandaa!"

"Che." He looked away.

Allena reached up and cupped Kandas face in her hand, "Kanda, I -"

She was interupted by the sound of shot gun being loaded.

~oOo~

"Allena get away from that bastard!" Allena's dad yelled as he aimed  
the gun at Kanda.

Kanda jumped back from allena and into a fighting stance.

"Where's mugen? Did you think you could bone my daughter and get away with  
it! You definately need a weapon to protect your self from me!" Cross was  
yelling all sorts of nonsense.

_He has to be drunk. _Allena thought shaking her head.

"Dad, its okay, he wasnt trying anything okay? He was just dancing with me  
since he promised me he would. You're probably drunk, but its okay, let's just  
get you to bed." Allena grabbed his arm.

Cross smacked her hand away, "I'm not drunk, thats Yu Kanda. The famous  
bastard of the black order. Hes a mean physco who likes to bone girls and run.  
He and I got into a fight where he swore he would kill any children I have and  
if it was a girl he would fuck her and then stab her heart with his mighty  
sword. Mugen."

Allena was shocked, she looked back at Kanda terrified that it might be true.

**Wow...you guys should definatly R&R about this Chapter and tell me what you think!**

**love you!**

**~Lexi4545**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: the usual stuff oh and sorry but Lenalee is a bitch in this story. sorry to all lenalee fans out there! i love her too but this just fits to well in the long run(:**

**Disclaimer: i still dont own -man**

Damn, of course Allena had to be Cross's daughter and he just had to make that threat.  
"K-Kanda?" She shuddered. "Is that true?"  
Kanda looked away, he couldn't stand to see the hurt in her face. It killed him inside, but he nodded his head.  
_Why did I have to make that stupid threat? Why?! _  
**_Because he was with Alma when she died and he didn't save her, so you had to take away some one important to him. _**  
_Damn...that's right.._  
Allena gasped and moved to stand behind cross. She looked terrified of him.  
"Get out, and don't come back or I will kill you. " cross said.  
Kanda looked at Allena to see if she even had a little piece of herself that wanted him to stay. As he feared he saw none so he left without complaint.  
~oOo~  
Allena's pale porcelain skin was dripping with tears as she heard Kanda and cross speaking to each other.  
_Kanda..._ She whispered in her head. _Why?_  
She ran to her room and grabbed her phone to warn road that Kanda and maybe Lavi were in the black order.  
"Hey girl! Where are you? Did you get jacked by the po-po?" Road asked energetically.  
"No, Kanda and I made it back to my house safely. But-"  
"Ohmigod! You took Kanda back to your house! Ooh girl you're so bad! What are you doing talking to me when you could be cuddled up next to him!"  
"Well, the fact that I would be cuddled next to a black order exorcist alone in my house, had my dad not walked in while we were about to kiss kind of ruined things."  
"..." Road for once was silent.  
"Road, you might want to see if Lavi is in the black order because Kanda and him are friends so there's a good possibility that he is."  
"Damnit! I finally found a cute sweet guy for me and he turns out to be from the rival gang. Damn..an exorcist boy.." She rambled her complains.  
"Yea so we might want to keep the fact that you're from the Noah_'s_ Akuma gang and I'm half in it, away from your boy. Kay? Because Kanda shouldn't know I am and Lavi can't find out okay?"  
"Ya, ya, I know bye Leen, be safe."  
"You too."  
Allena hung up and laid face first on her bed. She thought about all that has happened and groan as she noticed all the signs that could point to Kanda being an exorcist.  
"Damn..." She mumbled in her pillow.  
~oOo~  
Kanda kicked himself mentally for not realizing it sooner. The only girl he has ever known of with silvery white hair was the 'princess' of the Noah's Akuma gang. She was a special case being thought of as their most special member although she is only half Noah.  
_Damn, I heard Tyki was dating her so I guess it's no surprise that he was trying to kiss her at the party. Damn I'm stupid..._  
**_Fight for her you Baka! She is worth it, she is the only one who has made you forget the horrors of Alma's death. She made you feel whole again._**  
_Yea...But would she even want me to?_

~oOo~

"Leen! Get up! "Road yelled while pounding on the door.  
"Ehh, go away!" Allena yelled.  
"Fine but we have food!"  
_Damn..._Allena thought _they know I'm starving. _  
Slowly she pushed herself up and went to the kitchen, still in her pj's.  
"Ehh, you don't look so good Leen." Road commented.  
"I'm fine, just needing a shower, so what do we have going on today?"  
"Well, the akuma have been getting attacked a lot lately. For nothing too, we know it's those stupid exorcists because the guy is leaving their sign." Road said.  
"Ugh," Allena groaned. She hated hearing about this. She just wanted this turf war to stop because she hated people dying, on both sides. It bothered her to the depths of her soul.  
Road smiled evilly. "I know! I wish I knew who this guy was. I could then sick the twins on him to have a little fun."  
Allena shook her head at her mean, evil little friend.  
~oOo~  
Kanda was in his dojo when he was called into the new head's office. He was supposed to help coordinate attacks for the Black Order exorcists. _Che. _Kanda thought.  
"Hi there!" The new head practically screeched.  
"Che, what did you want?"  
"Well, don't you even want to know my name?" He said offended.  
"Che, not really." Kanda was grumpier than normal. No one could figure out why except for that stupid rabbit.  
"Awh! But-" he whined.  
"It's okay brother." A tall curvy girl walked in with coffee.  
Handing the coffee to her brother, "He's just grumpy, aren't you?" She asked trying to be cute.  
_Allena could have pulled that off but not this green haired girl in front of me. _Kanda found himself thinking often of the silvered haired girl.  
"Che."  
She giggled. "Well, my name is Lenalee Lee, and this is my brother, Komui Lee. Seeing how you look like one very grumpy samurai, I would guess you're Yu right?"  
"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Yu. It's. Kanda." Kanda yelled punctuating each word with a low growl.  
"ops." She said," I'll try to remember that." she handed Komui his coffee and turned to leave. Not before giving a sly wink to kanda without her brother seeing of course.  
~oOo~  
Lenalee was humming quietly to herself thinking about the sexy samurai she met today. _He is quite the intimidating lion _she thought, _but I bet I could make him_ _purr_ _like a kitten. _She was always up for a challenge, that's why she is slowly making her way up the ranks of the Black Order Exorcist gang. Either by beating up or flirting with the right people, she is determined to become the princess of the exorcists, she just can't be lower than her horrible enemy...Allena. She will do whatever it takes to become princess and challenge Allena to a fight so that she can finally beat Allena in something. Oh and to stop this useless turf war. It's really starting to annoy her that she can't shop in certain stores anymore.  
Chapter 5_

It has been a month since the night that Kanda found what he was looking for. Of course he had to find it in a beautiful, pure and sweet silver haired girl that keeps haunting him in his dreams and in his 'normal' life. _God, I am messed up, she has probably moved on from me already and probably hates my guts. I should just move on too.._  
**_Baka, you know u can't even if u try. You have to find her and quit moping around. _**  
_I can't help it, I only knew her for two days, but it felt like I've known her forever…God what am I doing? I'm arguing with myself about a lost cause...I'm sounding like a love sick fool and that disgusts me!_  
**_Then stop being mental and make up with her!_**  
Kanda shook his head to try to clear his thoughts as he was walking through the dark and damp streets that bordered the Noah territory. Kanda had been here many, many times, between doing his job, blowing off steam and unconsciously searching for _her. _As Kanda was about to round a corner he heard voices so he stopped and crouched into the shadows, listening to two people talk.  
"i know, they keep getting worse. The attacks are more frequent and they have no pattern except that each victim is an akuma. Although the level they are being killed at is going up, so far this guy has killed up to a level four." Man one said.

"Damn, this fucker has some serious balls, yanno? Who in the hell could beat up a level four, not to mention kill them! Those people are absolute monsters, I'm content with being a level 1, and I'd rather not get to close to the Noah's yanno? They are fuckin' creeps. That little one made my buddy kill himself."

Kanda had heard enough, he stood up from his crouch and took a step forward but immediately stopped.  
"Have you heard about the little princess?" Man one asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything since I heard people saying she has been ill recently. What did u hear?" man two asked.

"Well apparently she is getting better but slowly, the Noah family is holding a huge party for her birthday in a few days. It's supposedly themed after those old fashion balls where you have to cover your face with a mask." Man one replied.

Kanda couldn't believe his ears. _Allena was sick?! Her birthday is coming up? I need to get to this ball, I have to see her. _

**_Baka, you don't have an invitation. And you're in a rivaling gang; you can't just stroll in there demanding to see their beloved princess. _**

_Damn...that's right. Wait it's a masquerade ball if I can get an invitation somehow I can get in there to see her!_

**_You Baka, masquerade balls are always a date required thing. You'll have to find a bitch to go with you. _**

_I've got that covered. I know of a bitch who will all but beg me to take her to the ball. Let me just finish up a little business here before I go to ask her._  
Kanda continued walking and stopped in front of the two men.

They raised their machine guns and asked" who are you?!"

"Che, you don't need to know. Just tell me this, how do I get an invitation to the ball?"  
the men started laughing, "Oh so pretty boy here wants to go to the ball." One said. The other one laughed at the comment.

"Che just tell me." He pulled Mugen out of its sheath and pointed it at their heart.

Both men went ramrod stiff. It was obvious they were level ones because they dropped their guns that could have easily beaten a normal sword. That is if Mugen was normal, which it's not. The second guy stuttered," w-we-ell, it's an o-open invite to an-anyone from the Noah's akuma gang. Yo-You don't need a real invite. You just need to k-know the secret word that will be sent to all gang members the night before." Kanda gave him a creepy smirk and thrusted his sword into his heart and then into his buddy's heart before they even knew what happened. They fell to the ground in a pile of limbs and flesh. Kanda carved his mark into the left side of their chest. Once done he whipped his Mugen clean and proceeded back to the order to make some plans.

**R&R pleaseeee! **

**Love you even if you dont review(:**

**~Lexi4545**


End file.
